Evening Star
by smilingxqueen
Summary: Jane Foster lives in a nursing home, her years spent from working as a doctor. Time is running out for her. She is actually ready to leave, yet she has one wish. A wish only a looming storm ahead could grant. Thor/Jane


**A/N**: Welcome to my first Thor/Jane fanfic! I loved them in the movie Thor and I loved them more when I read the comics. I've already accepted that Thor will end up with Sif, but I couldn't grasp why. Beware,** spoilers** up ahead! I mean, I know that they are married in the Norse Mythology and in the Marvel world as well. But what Thor and Jane had was... utterly beautiful. Jane loved Thor even in the mortal form of Donald Blake. He had no power, he only had his profession. He was a powerless mortal who could save lives only with the use of his medical knowledge. To make up for his lost power, he was kind and gentle. These were what made Jane love Donald Blake/Thor. She loved Donald Blake waaaay before she met Thor. So, she loved him for himself.. not because he was an all-powerful god slash wielder of Mjolnir slash prince of Asgard. She loved him because he was kind and gentle and was dedicated to his profession. She wanted to take care of him because he tends to go overboard and tire himself out. She _really_ loved him. She only forgot him when Odin erased her memories of Thor and Asgard. She also married Keith because she reminds her of Thor! After she knew Thor/Donald Blake had returned, she divorced Keith and left her son. She is totally dedicated to Thor! Scumbag Odin...

Sorry for the long rant.. please enjoy this story!

* * *

A pair of hazel eyes slowly fluttered at the sound of a distant crack of lightning. Dark clouds were looming over a dainty nursing home somewhere in the peaceful, outer suburbs of New York. The day actually started as a nice one. One that would tell people that this day was a sunny day, that nothing would ever go wrong on this day. But, as they say, weathermen are liars. One couldn't blame them though. Weathers are pretty unpredictable. It may be for that reason that the weather changes, or it can be something or _someone_ else entirely.

A gentle rap on the door and a brown-headed nurse that came from it interrupted those hazel eyes from turning to the open windows. The nurse slowly closed the door behind her upon entering and then she precedes to the bed. She looked at the delicate form that lay on the bed. Here lay a woman, in her late 80's. A headstrong woman, or so she had been told. A woman who once had beautiful brown hair like hers, a strong, sturdy body, and a brilliant mind. Here lay Dr. Jane Foster, who reached the end of times after having a successful and adventurous run with life.

Yet, the nurse could feel that she was missing something.

"Are you alright, nurse?"

The nurse returned from her deep thoughts and smiled at the older woman. "Of course, Dr. Foster. Just lost in thought," she shrugged as she averted her eyes to the window. "I always think a lot more when a rain is coming. It's kinda soothing."

"I know how you feel," Jane also looked at the windows and felt a nostalgic feeling creep up from inside her when she watched the curtains flew freely in the wind. Then the sweet smell of the field and newly harvested corn that filled the room heightened her senses.

The storm is coming.

"We should close the windows, Doctor. The weatherman says it would get colder when the rain sets in."

Jane shook her head slowly and patted the nurses' hand. "Would you be a dear and help me sit by the window?"

The nurse had a look of protest. She understood that complying with Jane's request would bring her dire consequences, one of which was losing her job. However, as she looked at the old woman's face, she couldn't deny it. The nurse pulled a wheelchair from a corner and positioned it beside the bed. Lifting Jane's body gently, she placed her on the wheelchair and pushed her towards the open window. Thinking like a nurse and caring for the old woman, she took the warm blanket from the bed and covered Jane with it. She caressed the old woman's hair and smiled.

"Would that be all Dr. Foster?"

"It's Jane." The old woman smiled at her with gentleness. "Yes, thank you for all your help, Nancy."

The nurse was surprised at hearing her name come from Jane's lips. It was the first time she called her by her first name, and accompanying it was a smile of an angel. Nancy wasn't looking at an old woman, no. She was looking at an angel. Taking one last look at her caretaker, Jane nodded and turned her eyes to the incoming storm.

A couple of tears ran down the nurses' cheeks as she left that room. There was something beneath Jane's smile that made her want to stay. She felt that if she left that room, Jane would be gone forever. Nancy shook her thoughts off. She has work to do. But, once she was done, she'll go back to that room and stay with Jane for as long as she possibly could.

* * *

It was 4:00 in the afternoon. Even if the sky was dark, Jane knew that the sun was behind all the gray clouds that conquered the sky. Her eyes searched the sky. There was no lightning. She had awakened to its sound, but now, it had completely disappeared. As a girl, she always despised lightning and thunder. After hearing from the weatherman that it would rain, little Jane would go under the covers and pray her hardest for the rain not to come. It frightened her, intimidated her. It was something that she couldn't control, a very powerful phenomenon that she couldn't explain. Her fear of lightning heightened when she was nearly killed by it. However, one fateful meeting changed it all.

Meeting him. Jane smiled. It was both a blessing and a curse. He was… _is_ everything to her. He was arrogant, selfish, vain; but then, he is kind, protective, loving. He was her oasis, her hero. He irritated her, he made her want to leave him at times; but she would always come back to him, comfort him, take care of him. No matter what had happened before, he would always come back to her, get jealous of other men that flirted with her, protect her from everything that would harm her. He is her soul mate, the other half of her heart. She understood him like no other being can. They were one.

Until one day, he had to leave… and he never came back.

Tears were gathering in Jane's eyes as she reminisced. It wasn't healthy for her heart, but she knew her time was running out. She'd rather spend her last moments thinking of the beautiful memories she spent in her lifetime. Jane has cancer. It robbed her of her body, but never her mind. The doctors were baffled because she had survived years of cancer when a normal person could have only survived weeks. She had a strong spirit. But what they didn't know was she had fought to survive because she was waiting for someone.

Then, a flash of lightning filled the heavens. It circled around the nursing home Jane was residing in. For the onlookers, it was something they have never seen before. Sure there were a lot of strange phenomena going on with the weather. Earth has plenty of people with super abilities like that. But this show of light was like none other. Old people who were looking up from their balconies looked at each other knowingly and grinned.

_He has returned._

Jane's heart throbbed against her chest as the flash of lightning filled her room. Thunder came after it. Some would clasp their ears with their hands at the sound of thunder. Not Jane. She would always rejoice in hearing it.

When the once bright light was consumed by darkness once again, something stirred from behind her. Jane breathed deeply and turned to the darkness with a gentle smile.

"Hey, Thor."

* * *

He stepped from the darkness and into what little light the sky gave off. His ever-blue eyes rested upon the old woman who sat at a wheelchair in front of him. He could see his reflection in her hazel eyes. His golden hair still had their glowing sheen while hers had turned to a silvery white; his skin retained its bronzed color while she seemed like she was painted with what the mortals called 'chalk'. She had matured while he remained as he always was.

His heart broke at the sight of her fragility. He had always known his Jane as a determined woman, a strong yet gentle human, who took him in when he was lost in this mortal realm. But, one thing would always remain constant with her. It was her eyes. Her hazel brown eyes that he would gladly be lost in. He loved and cherished how they still glittered with courage and strength after all these years. How he yearned to hold her in his arms but stopped knowing that a mere touch would bruise her, break her. He was at a loss.

For now, he could only speak with her.

"Greetings, Jane Foster." His heart ached in longing as he once again spoke her name. Her name was taboo to the all-father. Odin had forbidden him to speak or think of his mortal love.

Jane laughed lightly. "I missed your way of speaking. I always enjoyed hearing you talk."

"And I you, Jane." Thor took a step closer. "You seem weary."

"I'm only human. The years had drained me," she said, hiding the sadness that strained her voice. Stealing a glance, she studied his face and saw pity. She never wanted pity from anyone, especially him. Jane tried to lighten her voice a bit. "How about you? How is everyone? Heimdall, Hogun, Fandrall, Volstagg, Balder, Si—"

Jane paused when she was about to say _her_ name. She forgot that he has a wife. A goddess named Sif who, by all matter, was superior to her. Odin also approved of their union. Whereas he despised the idea of a god and a mortal in marriage, he married Thor and Sif himself. They were perfect for each other.

"You should not concern yourself with matters of the gods, Jane."

Her eyes widened momentarily, then she lowered her head. "You're right. I am only human after all."

Thor realized his words and immediately knelt in front of Jane. He gently cupped her delicate face with both his mighty hands and raised it to his. When he did, power surged from within him and into her. Jane had returned to the age from whence he first saw her. But beneath that regained beauty, a bitter mask of sadness covered her face. Thor furrowed his brows when he saw a couple of stray tears that left the hazel eyes he always loved. The god of thunder's heart broke at the sight of them.

"Nay, Jane. Do not weep. It breaks my heart to see those tears fall from your beautiful face."

"Then what should I do, Thor? When you left, I had nothing…except for my profession. I see your face in every person I tend to. I see you everywhere, yet I know you weren't there," Jane placed her hands on his and brought it closer to her tear-stained face. "I wanted to see you… so much."

"No minute has passed that I think not of you, Jane Foster. No hour has passed that I had not watched you from the realm eternal. No manner of battle had strayed your face from my thoughts," Thor touched his forehead with Jane and looked deeply in her eyes. "No second has passed that I did not love you."

Jane glared at him. "Then why haven't you returned? Why did you leave me alone with nothing but a goodbye? I waited for you! All these years… I did nothing but wait."

"Nay. You did something, Jane. You helped this world. You lent your skills to the Avengers. You did something not even a god of thunder could ever accomplish. You gave Earth hope."

Jane took his hands off her face and smiled bitterly. "What is this world without you? What am I without you? I was never whole when you left, Thor. I am until now."

"I too am incomplete." Thor reclaimed her hands as he stood up. He gazed at her lovingly. "That is why I have returned. I came to bring you to the realm eternal. I came for you. Come with me, Jane Foster!"

"What about Odin? Sif? What about your child?"

Thor's blue eyes darkened at the mention of Odin, but it was only for a moment. "He is long dead." Thor stared at her intently, regally. "I am now King of Asgard, and I shall give you immortality. I shall give you everything your heart desires for only one thing in return." Jane looked up. "Love me, stay with me…" He bent down to kiss her fingers. "…forever."

These were the words she longed to hear. She wanted to jump up, encircle her arms around his beautiful neck and tell him to take her away. Take her from this earthly sickness and into the golden realm where she could live with him… forever! Then, a child's face flashed before her eyes. She knew not who that child was. It was a boy with golden hair and blue eyes. He wore clothing that would fit a prince. He is Sif's son. He is his son. He is _their_ son.

Jane smiled at Thor and slowly shook her head. The god of thunder looked at her quizzically. Was this not what she desired? To be with him?

Few rays of the setting sun escaped through the grey clouds that were slowly disappearing. She always loved to watch the sun set. The colors or crimson and orange that streaked across the sky and melting into darkness and twilight was a lovely sight.

"Hey, Thor."

"Yes, my love?"

"Could you hold me?"

Thor was confused by this request, but nonetheless, he easily scooped her up and snugly embraced her fragile body. Jane let her head rest on his wide chest and filled her lungs with the scent of him that she sorely missed. She missed his big arms around her. She missed playing with his soft, golden locks. She missed his lips that would softly melt in hers.

"If you and I were born again, would we meet? If we were just normal people, would we fall in love like we did?"

"I do not believe in what you speak of, Jane. I believe that if we die a warrior's death, maidens called Valkyries will take us to Valhalla, were we would feast and speak stories of adventures that we had when we were living," Thor paused and gazed at her hazel eyes. "But tis a good thought of being born again as a mortal. And I believe, no matter how many times we are born of this world or any other realm, we would surely meet and fall in love for an infinite lifetime. That is what I believe in."

Jane didn't respond after Thor spoke out his thoughts, making the thunder god look down at her. Her eyelids were closed, a smile upon her lips. Her chest was not moving anymore, she was limp in his arms, finally embracing her death. Thor pursed his lips, his heart heavier than his hammer. He kissed her forehead and laid her down on her bed. He cupped her face for one last time and turned towards the open window.

"Know you Jane Foster, a god could also weep."

With that said, he flew from the window, leaving only a tear that fell onto her cheek.


End file.
